


One Step at a Time

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Kids say the darndest things, One Shot, Short, conflicted feelings, father-son moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Eddie says yes to a date with Buck, but then he has conflicting feelings and wonders how Christopher will take it. So he decides to talk to his son about it over making dinner.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 16
Kudos: 299





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Father

Eddie has conflicting feelings. 

Buck had asked him out, and in a moment of exhilaration, Eddie had said yes. They’d made plans for this Friday evening, when the both of them would be off shift. 

Don’t get him wrong— Eddie is plenty excited to know they were both feeling the attraction, and he is ridiculously interested in pursuing wherever it leads.

But as soon as he’d seen his son's face when he picked him up from school, he’d started to think about who he'd ask to take care of Christopher. 

He hates in inconveniencing others, especially without explaining himself. What would they think of Eddie moving on, and with a man? Should he let more time pass before dating after Shannon’s death? But it has already been over a year, and he’s grieved her loss already once before— though this time is so much different. 

There was also Christopher he had to think about. What would he think? Would he be okay with it? Eddie thinks so, since he loves Buck so much, but he can't be certain without asking. What if he thinks Buck is trying to replace Shannon? That could be a whole ordeal.

He'd said yes to the date, though. It was definitely a thing that would be happening. And it would be something he’d have to tell Christopher about sooner or later.

The anxiety becomes too much. Finally, he breaks down and decides to have a conversation with his son as they make dinner together.

"Hey, bud?"

"Yeah, dad?"

Eddie looks up from the skillet and watches Christopher pop the ends off the spinach leaves and add them to the big salad bowl. "You know I love you, right, kiddo?"

"Yeah! I love you, too." They both share smiles and Eddie starts chopping some vegetables to go into the main dish.

He grins, frowns, and continues. "And you know I loved your mom, right?"

Christopher is quiet. Eddie looks up when he responds with a quiet "yeah."

It hurts his heart to see his son so upset. But he carries on because he knows the next thing he prompts Christopher for will brighten his mood. "And, you know, Buck likes you a lot."

Christopher meets his eyes this time and beams. He nods vigorously and says, "Yeah! I like Buck a lot, too!"

Eddie sets down the knife and sits across from his son. "So what if I said I liked him, also?"

Christopher gives him a weird look, cocks his head to the side and asks, "you're best friends, right dad? It would be weird if you didn't like Buck."

"Right," Eddie chuckles. He lets the silence fall again before asking, "but what if I meant that I liked him more than a friend?"

Christopher purses his lips and asks quietly, "Like you liked mom?"

Eddie nods. "Like I liked mom."

"Would that mean I get to see Buck more often?"

Eddie grins, "Yeah, I guess it would."

Christopher shines his pearly whites wide with excitement, making his eyes scrunch up in that adorable way. When he calms down and goes back to picking off the spinach stems, he asks, "Do you like him a lot, a lot?"

"I think so. I'm not yet sure how much."

"If you liked him more than mom, does that mean he'd never leave us?"

The words feel like a bullet tearing through his flesh— white, hot, scorching pain. Eddie immediately grabs his son and pulls him tight to his chest. He kisses the top of his head and whispers, "She always loved you. No matter how she showed it, she will always love you."

They are both silent, Christopher clutching at Eddie's shirt and hugging him back. "I know, dad." His voice is tiny, but then he pulls away and smiles up at Eddie. "Are you and Buck gonna get married?"

The question throws Eddie off before he bursts out laughing. "First," he says while patting Christopher on the shoulder, "we will go on a date and see how it all works out. Then we will discuss the future. That cool with you?"

Christopher nods, his whole head moving up and down with enthusiasm. They both go back to prepping for dinner, Eddie stirring the beef in a skillet and Christopher tossing already chopped veggies into the salad bowl. Eddie takes a sip from his glass— 

"I want Buck to live here, too."

Water spews everywhere. Christopher cracks up, and before long— after the burn in his nose and throat ebb— Eddie joins in, feeling the best he's felt all day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this tugs on your heart as much as it did mine, but in a good way. <3
> 
> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
